


Watching the Trio

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the universe of Breaking Point by TheDoctorMulder.  During chapter 4 of the story "Bonds."   This gives an outsider's perspective and was written as a thank you for all the work she does as my beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorMulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMulder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762624) by [TheDoctorMulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMulder/pseuds/TheDoctorMulder). 



Maria and her boyfriend Jason were sitting in the special underwater dining room of one of the nicest restaurants on the planet Barcelona. They had come here on vacation in the hopes of restoring their failing relationship. She wanted a little more excitement and maybe a trip to a new planet would help.

The food was Mexican, as most things here were, and everything was very good, but Jason was being his usual self and complaining over every little detail. The lights were too dim despite the sunlight filtering through the river flowing over the dome of the room; there were spots on his water glass, and a stain on the tablecloth. Nothing was ever good enough, including her.

That was when she noticed a trio entering the room. The two men looked to be identical twins. They were both tall and slim, with incredible brown hair that was artfully tousled. One of them wore a brown pinstriped suit with a white shirt and tie, while the other wore a blue suit with a t-shirt. The woman with them, though, she was beautiful. She had wavy, blonde hair and a wide, toothy smile. She looked at the dome of the restaurant in awe and was clearly excited to be there, but both of the men with her only had eyes for her. It was as if nothing else in the universe existed.

Maria looked back at Jason as he complained about his food being too spicy. He never looked at her that way. She doubted he ever would, no matter how many vacations they took or relationship retreats they went on. She picked at her food and kept watching the trio as they were seated nearby.

They were all sharing the plates of food in front of them, occasionally feeding each other with their fingers. They were radiating what could only be called puppy love as they smiled and giggled through their meal. Maria wondered how long they had been together. All relationships went through a period of that kind of mooning, but she got the impression that this was something more permanent and special. She wondered longingly if she would ever have someone to feel that with.

Contemplating that more deeply, she looked across the table at Jason. He was scowling at the bill now and grumbling to himself. Maybe it was time to stop settling for less. Time to look for someone who saw stars when he looked into her eyes, instead of complaining about the wrinkles around them.

Maria stood up from the table, put enough money down to pay for her share of the meal and said, “Goodbye, Jason.”

She left a very confused, gaping man staring after her as she left the restaurant and went out into the bright sun of Barcelona. She decided to go for a stroll then and found herself a lovely spot by the lake to sketch in her notebook just as the sun was beginning to set. This really was a beautiful planet. Maybe she would stay longer than they had planned. Without her, Jason would probably go straight back home and bury himself in his work. She could find herself a little place to stay and spend months here, if she wanted.

Just as she was finishing up her sketch of the nearby waterfall, she noticed the trio from earlier skipping about on the water's edge, at the top of the waterfall. The man in blue reached a hand down into the water as if checking the temperature. The other man joined the couple on the rock near the edge. They discussed something for a moment, then Maria couldn't contain her laughter when the woman took a running leap off of the rock and down the waterfall into the lake below. Her long skirt billowed in the air behind her as it caught the wind. When she came back up to the surface, she raised her arms as if calling them to join her.

The man in blue, jumped in feet first, not even bothering to remove his trainers. The one in brown dove gracefully off of the rock and sliced into the water like an Olympic athlete. She watched them swimming for a while and was again struck by just how perfect they were together. If there were such a thing as perfect matches or soul mates, that would be the label she would give to this trio.

Maria packed up her pencils and notebook. With one more long look at the setting sun of Barcelona, she vowed to herself that she would find a match like that, or not at all. She could enjoy herself here, without trying to placate anyone else and just maybe find some fun on her own.


End file.
